Family
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Bella is a little sad on Charlie and Renee's suppose to be anniversary if they were still together. See as Edward cheers her up when she's feeling down. Fluff! EXB! R&R! Very sweet!


BPOV

I woke from a deep sleep, to an empty bed. Great way to start the day, no Edward to wake me up. Insert sarcasm here. I sat up and found a note on my pillow.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I wasn't there to wake you. Emmett and Jasper dragged me out hunting again. But don't worry, I'll be going to school today. I'll pick you up at your house at 7. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

I smiled at the note and put it on my desk. So, I thought my morning was going great, until I saw the date. It was May 8th. The one day I hated more than my birthday. It was a constant reminder that my parents were no longer together.

You would think, that after all these years, I wouldn't mind my parents not being together and us being a real family, but when you're around people whose parents are together, you tend to wish you had that.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Phil and he makes Renee happy, but sometimes I wish me and my parents could be a real family. I sometimes wonder if it's my fault they divorced in the first place. I mean, a baby can put stress on a newly wedded couple.

Today was the day that they had eloped in Las Vegas and got married. And I hate it, because I can see a different life in front of my eyes. One, where I would have grown up in Forks and not just come every year to visit my dad for just two weeks.

It's hard having divorced parents, because they never want to live in the same town. So when you see one of them, you don't see the other.

So, when I visit Renee, I don't get to see Charlie. And since I'm living here now in Forks, I get to see Charlie all the time, but I barely ever see Renee anymore. And I hate that.

I pushed my thoughts away and started getting ready for school. I wore a simple t-shirt and jeans that I knew Alice would be mad about, and threw on my converse, before going downstairs.

Charlie was working early this morning, so I was alone until Edward came. I grabbed a breakfast bar and went to wait by the door.

I stopped and looked at the many pictures Charlie had of me through the years. Ones where I had braces, worst years of my life, one of me in a single shot at Renee and Phil's wedding, many of the summers I spent with my dad, and a recent one of me and Edward. But one picture in particular caught my eye.

It was one of Renee and Charlie the day I was born. I was in the picture, but you could barely see behind the pink blanket. Charlie and Renee looked happy and were looking at each other lovingly. A nurse had snapped the picture for us. This picture was not helping with me trying to forget the day. It just made it worse.

I haven't really talked to anyone about how I felt towards my parents' divorce, because I like to suffer in silence. A silent tear fell down my cheek as I looked at the picture.

A cold hand, that wiped away the tear, made me jump out of my skin. I jumped and looked up to meet two concerned golden eyes.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Um, nothing. Come on, let's just go to school," I said, getting my backpack and heading out the door with a confused Edward.

I knew he wanted to know what was wrong, but didn't push it. Today was going to be a long day.

EPOV

I pulled up to Bella's house and got out. I knocked on the door twice, but never got an answer. I could hear her heartbeat in the hallway. I opened the door and saw my angel standing there, looking at a table full of pictures.

She had a silent tear going down her cheek. I walked over to her silently and wiped it away. She jumped away, then saw who I was and relaxed.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. Come on, let's just go to school," she said, getting her backpack and heading out the door, leaving me confused.

I looked back at the picture she was looking at, then walked out, closing the door behind me. Was she crying over the picture of Renee and Charlie the day she was born? Why would she be crying over that? Maybe it's something else.

Bella was already in the car, so I got in and sped off towards the school.

Bella didn't even look at me. She just looked out her window and was silent. I pushed it aside, letting her have her space. If she wanted to talk to me, she would.

I pulled up next to Rosalie's BMW and cut the car off. Before Bella could open the door, I took her wrist gently. She turned to me, not looking me in the eye.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" I said, trying to catch her eye.

"I know," she said, still looking away.

"Okay, I just wanted you to know that. I love you and I want you to know I'm here," I said.

"Yeah, I know you're here for me. You want me to talk to you if there's anything wrong. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever. Don't worry about me, Edward. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, thank you very much," she said, yanking her wrist free, which I let her considering I'm stronger than her, and jumped out the car, slamming it behind her.

I stared after her as she stormed off. What did I do? I got out of the car to see my siblings looking at me.

"Dude, what did you do to piss Bella off?" Emmett asked.

"I….I don't honestly know," I said. I turned to Alice, who shrugged.

"Beats me. I have no idea why she's mad," Alice said.

I turned to Jasper.

"She's mad, for sure, but there's something else underneath it. There's sadness and guilt. I'm a little confused," Jasper said.

I sighed. "Thanks, Jasper."

I headed for mine and Bella's first class, which was English. I walked in to find Bella in her normal seat. I took mine behind hers as the bell rang. I didn't get a chance to talk to her because the teacher started lecturing about grammar. So, I decided to write her a note.

_Bella, did I do something wrong? Please tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry for anything I did._

I passed it to her when the teacher looked away and watcher her read it. She got her pencil and started writing. She passed it over her shoulder without turning around and it fell onto my desk. I opened it and read.

_**No, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that in the car. I really don't want to talk about it right now, so can we just drop it, please? I love you and I'm sorry I took out my problems on you. But just drop it, please.**_

_Sure, love. But if you do want to talk about it, like I told you in the car, I'm here if you want to talk. I love you, too, and apology accepted._

I passed it to her, and she read it. She didn't right back, but smiled at me over her shoulder.

When the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and saw Bella waiting for me. We headed to our next class in silence. I held her hand, but we said nothing to each other.

I was glad that I had managed to get all my classes with her, because I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her, even if for 50 minutes.

We sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. We never spoke. It went on like this for all our classes. When lunch came around, we headed to the cafeteria. I got us a tray of food and sat down with her friends.

Ever since I returned from leaving Bella last fall, a sort of line had formed between us and the humans. Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I would sit next to her friends. Emmett and Rosalie decided to 'eat' outside because Rosalie didn't want to get involved with the humans.

The humans were a little intimidated at first, but after a few days, warmed up to us.

We sat down, and I wrapped my arm around Bella, who was picking at her food. Alice and Angela were going on about a shopping trip, and Ben and Jasper were talking about the latest movies coming out. Mike, Eric, and Tyler were having a hot dog contest, and Jessica and Lauren were talking about the latest gossip, of course. Bella was still silent, still looking down at her food.

"So, guess what I have to do this weekend," Mike said, when the hot dog contest was over. He sounded sarcastic.

"What?" everyone, but Bella asked. She was still silent, but looked up at Mike.

"I have to help my mom clean the house for my parents' anniversary. It's going to be horrible. She's kicking me out of the house that night so she can have some, 'alone time' with my dad. It's really gross. I do not need that mental picture," Mike said.

Everyone laughed at him, and he pouted. I noticed Bella's hand become a fist on the table.

"Just think, Mike, maybe you'll get a new younger brother or sister," Tyler said.

"That would be kind of cool. Having someone to play with," Mike said, smiling.

"Hey, their not always fun. Edward is a fun sucker. He's such a tattle tell," Jasper said.

"Am not. It's not my fault you and Emmett broke the Playstation, bickering about who won Guitar Hero. I just simply informed Esme about it," I said.

"Yeah, that makes you a tattle tell," Jasper said.

"You think that's bad, the twins are always getting into my stuff. Always reading my diary, it's crazy. Mom and Dad won't do anything about it. They say it's normal. What they should do, is take those two far away," Angela said.

"Yeah, so glad I don't have any siblings. One of the many perks of being an only child. You get showered with extra stuff because the parents don't have to spend extra money on your little sibling. This year, we're going to Hawaii. It's going to be fun, I get to check out girls. That is, if I can get away from my mom's 'Family Fun Time' as she calls it," Eric said.

"Dude, that's awesome! Take me with you, please!" Tyler said.

"I would, if my parents would let me. But no, Mom's strict on this vacation. She wants only us. Just the family and no one else. Just me and the parents, who most likely will not be quiet during the night," Eric said.

"Okay, I did not need that mental picture," Mike said.

"Well, my parents are taking me to Florida this summer. It's going to be fun. I don't mind spending time with just me and my family. But that doesn't mean I won't look at some guys while I'm there," Lauren said.

"Can everyone just shut up about families? I'm really sick of hearing that. God, could you people please talk about something else besides parents and family stuff?" Bella suddenly outburst.

Everyone looked at her with a shocked look on their faces. She turned on her heel, walking out the cafeteria doors.

"What's wrong with, Bella?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. She's been quiet all day," I answered her.

Alice went into a vision of Bella. She was in the meadow, crying. She was going to walk there. She was danger magnet. I had to follow her. I stood up and told everyone bye. I grabbed the tray and dumped it in the trash.

_I'll get your stuff for you and Bella. We'll meet you guys back at the house, _Alice thought to me.

I walked out the door. I ignored my car and started towards the meadow.

It wasn't far from the school, but it was still a nice walk away. It would taker her about ten minutes to get there. She was probably already there.

I went into the woods, checking that no one was following me, before heading off to the meadow. When I arrived, I found Bella, sitting in the grass, crying just like in Alice's vision.

She hand her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and her head on the tops of her knees. She was sobbing quietly.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. She looked up with red eyes, then looked down again.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. Because you are obviously not fine," I said, wiping her tears away.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Bella, it is something. Just tell me. I want to help you," I said.

"You can't help me, Edward, because you've never had to deal with this. You've lived a perfect life since the day you were born. When you were human, and now that you're a vampire. So don't tell me you can help me, because you can't," she said, getting angry.

"You think I've lived a perfect life? Bella, my life has never been perfect. The only time it's been perfect was the times I spent with you. Otherwise, my life has been horrible," I said.

"You have a family, Edward, something I want so bad. You have no idea how much I want a family like yours. But I can't have that, because my parents aren't even together. It's so hard listening to everyone talking about their family and how they get to do all these family things together, where I get lucky that my parents would even talk to each other on the phone. So, don't tell me you're life isn't perfect, because that's exactly what it is," she snapped.

I froze. She was crying, because her parents weren't together? She never told me she was ever upset about something like this. I knew kids with divorced parents usually felt like they didn't have a real family, but I thought Bella never really thought about something like that.

"Today was suppose to be my parents' anniversary if they were still together," she whispered.

"Bella, you were sad all day today, because you're parents aren't together?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Oh, Bella. You shouldn't be sad over that. They both love you very much," I said, hugging her to my chest.

"But it's my fault that they broke up in the first place," she said.

"Isabella Swan. It was not your fault. You were a baby when they divorced. How is that your fault?" I asked.

"Because, a newborn baby is very hard to take care of. Especially if the couple is a newly wedded couple," she said.

"Bella, it's not your fault. Your parents weren't meant for each other obviously. But I'm glad they tried, because if they hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now," I said.

"But it's not fair. I don't get to do family things like everyone else does. I don't get to hope that one day I would have a younger brother or sister. I don't get to be grossed out by hearing my parents making noise in the night. I won't ever get to do that. I don't have a real family," she said.

"Oh, Bella. That's not true. You do have a real family. You have my family. You are apart of this family just as much as the rest of us. You make this family complete. And Charlie and Renee love you so much. Sure, you don't get to see them flirting with each other, even though their already married, but you have their love. They would do anything for you, Bella. I've seen it in both their minds. They love you," I said.

"I just wish they could get together sometime so we could be an actual family. Just the three of us. We've never spent that kind of time together. I'm always passed between them. When I live with one, I barely ever see the other and I hate that. I need my mom, but I need my dad, too," she said.

"Why don't you tell them how you feel?" I asked.

"I….I don't know. I've never gotten around to it," she said.

"You mean, that with all this time before you met me, you never told your parents that you wish you all could get together for just once?" I teased.

She laughed and kissed my shoulder.

"Nope. I was too busy admiring other guys," she teased back.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Swan," I said.

"Bring it on, Cullen," she said, smiling a warm smile.

I began tickling her and she laughed, a nice, happy laugh. I continued tickling her until tears were running down her face.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! You win!" she said, trying to get me to stop. I stopped and gave her my crooked smile.

She smiled back and I hovered over her.

"Thanks, Edward," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"For what?" I asked, putting my hands on her hips.

"For cheering me up," she said.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," I said, smiling. She smiled, and I leaned down to kiss her smiling lips.

_3 months later_

BPOV

I walked into my house, which was eerily quiet.

"Wow, it's pretty quiet in here," I said to Edward, who was smiling. What was going on.

"Bella! In the living room!" Charlie called.

I walked in the living room with Edward behind me. When I got in there, I saw Renee and threw myself at her.

"Mom! What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked, hugging her. She laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said.

"Well, I'm surprised," I said, pulling away.

I turned to Edward, who was smirking at me.

"You knew," I said, pointing a finger at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, Bella, we have another surprise for you," Charlie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you wanted to have a family vacation, so that's what we're going to do. Just me, you, and Charlie. California, for a week," Renee said. My jaw dropped.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Phil is okay with it, and Charlie has taken off, so we're going on a family vacation since we never got to do that when you were born," Renee said.

"Thanks, guys," I said, hugging them both.

"You're welcome, Bells," Charlie said.

"Now, hurry and go pack your stuff," Renee said.

I nodded, but stopped and ran over to Edward. I hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled down at me.

"You're welcome, love. Now, go pack your stuff. You have a vacation to go on," he said.

I smiled at him and went upstairs with him to pack my stuff. For once, it was going to feel like I had a really family, and I was totally happy with that.

**The End**


End file.
